Dragon Ball Z: Gohan's Time To Shine
Warning: The following story contains some swearing. Reader discretion is advised (For whiny little adults that is!). Gohan's Time to Shine is an ongoing story, taking place 10 years after Dragon Ball Z. It centers around Gohan, and is from the first-person POV, for Gohan's experiences, and switches to third person POV for things that just NEED to be addressed in different ways. Gohan, The Strongest Creature Alive I heard a voice. A familiar voice. "Gohan, wake up! We need to train!" By the way the voice sounded, he seemed serious. Very serious. I opened my eyes, and couldn't believe I couldn't notice Dad from his voice! "Dad, you seem kinda anxious. What's wrong," I said. "I realized that I simply cannot stall any longer. Your strength has far surpassed mine, Gohan. It is your time.", Dad said. "Oh no, not this talk again! I'm sorry, but I just can't handle the stress!", I said, in fear. Dad, however didn't budge, as if he was really bothered. "Gohan... I'm sorry, you'll just have to deal with it.", Dad said without his usual compassion, but somehow with it as well. So I went with him to Dr. Briefs' gravity chamber. What happened next, was the most intense feeling of my entire life. It was hell. The Power of Gravity After what was probably the most anxious and nervous flight ever, we arrived. Dr. Briefs had a pretty good, compassionate feel about him at the time. He was old. Very old. However, he still was able to do scientific work. He said, "Ah, Goku, I have been expecting you. Now, just like you've asked, I've upped the maximum gravity this thing can exert to 320,000 times the Earth's gravity. According to my calculations, you, at best, can only withstand around 160,000 times gravity." I was shocked. Dad really was serious! Even worse, I was expected to be twice as strong as his best! However, I remembered the time my power was boosted by the Old Kai. I figured, if I just powered up, I might stand a chance. Once inside the gravity chamber, I attempted to power up to my fullest, as far as I knew. "AGH! UUUUUUAGHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", I screamed, attempting to bring out all that dormant power. The ground shook so fiercely, it would've made most people vomit. My screaming was even hurting Dad's ears. Once I was fully powered, Dad said in shock, "Uh... I-I can't believe this... I'm so proud, Gohan... You weren't exerting anywhere NEAR this kind of power when you fought Majin Buu!" I rebutted, "Well, at first I didn't need this kind of power at first, and then, I didn't have the time to use it! But I might need it now..." Boy was I right. Next thing I knew, I was in a living hell, attempting to survive under 240,000 times gravity. I had to do 100,000 push-ups, and 100,000 crunches, as well, under each gravity setting. They were spaced pretty far out, too. I believe the spacing was by 1,000, so after Hell on Earth, I had to deal with even more gravity! It was insane! I felt like I could slip away at any moment... I almost did. Even The Strongest Aren't Without Difficulties At around 242,000 times normal gravity, I started feeling dizzy. Very dizzy. I wobbled back and forth, and eventually I blacked out. Next thing I felt, was a hugely, IMMENSELY great power. Even greater than my own. When I came to, I told Dad everything. Dad trembled with fear. "Yes," he said, "This power is great. It seems even greater than Buu, and he was able to destroy the universe! I'm sorry, but I'm weaker than even Buu. You'll have to beat him." "But Dad," I retaliated, "How can I beat him? His power is immense even by my standards!" "Simple," Dad responded, "Try becoming a Super Saiyan, while powered up." "Whoa, are you serious, Dad?! I've never even tried that before! I might blow something up!" "Well, I think it's the only way... This amazing foe is- King Kai? Hey! IT'S A HUMAN?! OK, then... Gohan, the person here is a um... How do you pronounce it? Ah, yes, genetically-engineered human. WOO! That's a doozy to say. Anyways, this changed human is somehow stronger than Buu! And he's headed for us!" "But who is it?", I asked. "It's none other than Dr. Gero's son! And he's coming to kill us!" I was completely and utterly shocked. I felt this power coming ever closer, and he was already very close. How could I stand up to him? Category:Fan Fiction